


Don't Leave

by csichick_2



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the comment_fic prompt "AtS, Angel/Lindsey, don't leave"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Angel can't help but feel sorrow when he sees Lindsey loading his belongings into his truck. They'd finally stopped trying to kill each other, and after they rescued the people being used for body part transplants, well, let's just say that's one tryst Angel never thought he'd have.

And now he's leaving. In a way Angel gets it, because Lindsey had to be the only person in the history of Wolfram and Hart to quit and make it out of the building in one piece. If the Senior Partners get their hands on him, he's a goner.

Then it dawns on him. The Senior Partners want Angel alive. And if Lindsey stays with him...

"Don't leave," he says. "I can keep you safe from them."


End file.
